Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{3})(5^{10}))^{5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{3})(5^{10}))^{5} = (7^{(3)(5)})(5^{(10)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{3})(5^{10}))^{5}} = 7^{15} \times 5^{50}} $